MarySues of All Kinds2: Evil
by Random Stuff About Stuff
Summary: The sequel to MarySues of All Kinds:Perfection. Toph finds a laptop computer, and it has internet acess. Another wacky adventure for the enemies of Sues: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, Zuko, Iroh and SueBasher2000. Now with Toph! COMPLETE
1. Technology from SueBasher

A/N And so I return! Bwahahahahahaha and all that. Anyway, this is set right after Bitter Work in season 2. It probably won't contain many spoilers, since they're too busy worrying about the Sues to care about the war. It will, however, bring Toph into the fight against the Mary-Sues. One thing this story _won't_ do is include Azula or her friends. They might be mentioned, though.

Okay, so, this is the second in my Mary-Sues of All Kinds sequence. All of these will be relatively short, for me. (Usually I tend to write one-shots or they have over ten chapters, all of these will have under ten). They will all deal with the terrors of fanfiction. Obviously.

Disclaimer: Insert here a disclaimer dissing my claim to Avatar, which does not exist. My claim, that is, not Avatar.

Hope you enjoy it. Give my regards to random people I don't know!

Before, it began with a hat. And the book that was inside the hat. And the Mary-Sue that was inside the book. But it began with a hat.

So now they were on their guard. Any books found in hats were thoroughly examined before being read. But that didn't really matter, because this time, it didn't begin with a hat.

Now, it began with Toph. And the contraption she found. And the Mary-Sue that was inside the contraption. But it began with Toph.

"Hey, guys, look what I found!" exclaimed the Earth Bender, running into camp one day. Her friends all looked closer.

She was holding something in her hand. It was rectangular and black, with a handle coming up off of the top. Toph was holding the handle. Somehow, the object looked like a case, but they had no idea what was inside it.

"What is it?" wondered Aang.

"Guys, we'd better not open it. It might be dangerous," Sokka warned. As usual, they didn't listen to him.

"Oh, yeah right, Sokka," Katara retorted. "Like that fish was dangerous? Or the man with the apple on his head?"

"Hey, he _could_ have been an alien!" defended the warrior.

"Don't worry, Sokka," Aang told him. "We'll be fine. We always are."

As Sokka grumbled about how that didn't mean that they would be this time, and what did Aang mean, they were always fine, Katara put the case on the ground and opened it.

"Aww, it's just a box," moaned Aang, completely forgetting the potential a box has. But it was Toph who realized it was different.

"No," she said, "It's vibrating. It's like it's… alive."

_That_, Sokka heard.

"Alive?" he demanded. "_Alive_? We open a random thing that Toph found on the ground, pull out the mysterious rectangular object inside, and you say it's _alive?" _

"Feels like it," agreed Toph. "It's weird, it's like…" but before Toph could say what it was like, Sokka interrupted. Again."

"Katara, don't open that!" he shouted. Too late.

Katara lifted the lid on the strange box, only to find out that it wasn't a box after all.

The bottom of the lid looked like some kind of screen, while the other part and numerous buttons, each engraved with odd symbols.

"It looks like it's a kind of language…" muttered Aang. Curiously, he pressed the button in the upper-left hand corner, and the thing bleeped.

Everyone screamed and jumped back, only to lean forward as the screen turned white. Katara narrated the happenings to Toph.

"The screen's white. No, wait, now it's got a background. It's… what _is_ that? It looks like an ostrich-horse… Whatever. Now little symbols are appearing on the left side of the screen. There's a little bar on the bottom, with a rectangle with writing on it. Now the rectangle's changing color. And a square is popping up on the screen. There's writing on the square."

That was when Aang leaned forward to get a better look, and accidentally hit a button. The whole thing translated.

"You've got mail," read Katara. Suddenly, the aforementioned mail appeared.

_Avatar- _

_Mary-Sues. Help. Too many. Mouse will guide you to stories that might be salvageable. Be careful. They defeated me, they can get you, too. New weapon. Flames make them stronger. Help. Our fandom needs you, Avatar. _

_-SueBasher2000 _

Everyone stared at the screen for a moment.

"What a weird message," Toph commented. Nobody else seemed to think so. In fact, they were discussion something in a strained-yet-calm manner that they usually didn't manage even in the worst situations.

"They're back?" demanded Sokka. "Aw, man, I thought we got rid of them!"

"We didn't, Sokka, you knew that," Aang replied. He paused. "What could they have meant about a 'mouse'?"

"There's probably some kind of mouse around here that will lead us to something that can find the Mary-Sues," Katara mused.

"Great, let's find it and get going," Sokka exclaimed. All three of them instantly began hunting around through the grass. They hunted for several minutes before someone thought to ask Toph if she could sense any mice in the area.

"No," she replied simply. "There are no mice for as far as I can sense."

"How far is that?" asked Aang.

"Far," Toph told him, and left it at that.

Suddenly, the computer beeped again. Turning around, they saw (well, most of them did, anyway) that another message had popped up on the screen.

_Hey, guys. _

_Hehe… forgot to give you the mouse. Sorry about that. _

_And the drama. Like Katara once said: 'can't a girl be melodramatic once in a while?' _

_Anywho, the mouse is in the case. I'll pauselong enough for you to find it. _

Sokka was already looking in the case. He pulled out a small lump of some odd material that was about the same size as his hand, and had a rope coming out of something that was either the front or the back.

Following SueBasher's directions, they managed to get it plugged into the odd box. Suddenly, a little arrow-type thing appeared, and then changed into a familiar face.

"SueBasher!" they all exclaimed.

"Yep," replied the icon. "I figured out how to change the cursor so that when the laptop was in another world, it showed me. That way I can guide you through the technical stuff."

"Technical stuff?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"You know, like plugging in the mouse." Everyone stared at her blankly. "What you just did."

Sokka's worries assuaged, SueBasher had a chance to look around the camp.

"Let's see… Hello Aang, nice to see you again. Katara, hope you haven't lost your Sue-knowledge. Sokka, obviously. Pleased to meet you, Toph. Wait a minute. Where are Zuko and Iroh?"

Everyone stared at her blankly for a moment. Then Aang pulled out a small, flame-shaped whistle. They had received it upon their first meeting with the Mary-Sues, after the Fire Benders had parted company with the rest of the group.

"Do we really want them here?" asked Toph, once Katara explained that the whistle could contact Zuko and Iroh. "And how does that voice know my name? And how is it talking when there's nobody here?"

"The voice is on that box you found," Sokka explained. "Her name is SueBasher2000. She's an old friend. I have no idea how she knows your name."

"Watching the show," SueBasher clarified. "It enables me to see what's going on here."

So SueBasher explained to Toph, with many interruptions, about what a TV show was, and how the Earth Bender and her friends were on one. About fanfiction, and who wrote it. And about the Mary-Sues, and how the race of powerful, evil people were attempting to take over the world that Toph knew as real.

"Most Mary-Sues are honest mistakes," SueBasher told them. "We all write one at some point. Even I did, although I never posted it, so it couldn't have possibly entered this world. And I deleted it, too, keeping only one chapter as a reminder never to try that again.

"But some of the Sues are there on purpose, with one intent. You see, if a Sue grows too strong, powered by other Sues and unopposed by sensible people, terrible things can happen. They can enter the Avatar world, the world you know as real. They can spread their plague, and one day, the Sue who has entered your world may even come to control events."

"How is that possible?" demanded Toph.

SueBasher shook her head, a difficult feat for someone who was only a head. "I don't know. Only a Suethor could ever tell you."

"Suethor?"

"An abbreviation for 'Mary-Sue Author'. The puppeteer. The man (or woman) behind the curtains. The one who controls the Sues actions, and the one who will try to take your world."

"How can they be destroyed?" Toph asked.

"They can't. Destroying the Suethor isn't the way to defeat this plague, it only makes it worse. Kill one, and another takes it's place. And, destroying a Suethor will turn you into a flamer, which means you can't help anymore."

Toph considered this for a moment. "Who can help?" she asked. "They seem pretty powerful to me."

"They are," agreed SueBasher. "But there are people who fight them. You see them, all over the fanfiction site, writing anti-Sue stories, leaving reviews for Suethors, trying to steer them back to the right path. They are called The Order of the Reviewers.

"Of course, that's a bit of a misnomer. Not all of them review, and not all reviewers are in the Order. Some are flamers, some only give good reviews, some are just ordinary people. Nobody could think of a better name for them."

"Let me guess," the Earth Bender replied. "The Order of the Reviewers only exists on your fanfiction thingy, and none of them are in this world, so you assume we're completely helpless and have come to aid us in our plight." The sarcasm didn't drip off of her words. It was more like a waterfall.

"Actually, no," SueBasher snapped, restraining sarcasm of her own. "There are six people belonging to the Order of the Reviewers in your world. They organize a very efficient team against the Sues. Katara, Sokka, Aang, Zuko, Iroh, and Momo!"

Toph looked confused. "You said something to Katara about Sue-knowledge, so I guess that makes sense. Aang's the Avatar, of course he'd be involved in something like this. And Momo's just awesome. But, Fire Benders? Sokka? You people are _really_ desperate."

"Yes, we are," snapped SueBasher. "Wouldn't you be?"

"Wait…" Aang interrupted before they could start fighting. "Toph, since when do you say 'awesome'?"

Toph paused. "Err…"

"Is it the Sue?" asked Katara.

SueBasher tilted her head in a manner that suggested shrugging, which was difficult to do, as she had no shoulders. "How should I know? I assume, what else would it be?"

"Is _what_ the Sue?" demanded Toph.

"The Sue is making you OOC," SueBasher explained. "We think."

"O-kay…" muttered Toph, "and how about explaining what OOC means?"

"Okay. OOC stands for Out Of Character. It means that the Sue is already contaminating this world and is making you act differently than you usually do."

Toph paled. "Can she _do_ that?"

In response, SueBasher moved around, hitting different pictures and words until writing appeared on the screen.

"This is a Sue's story," SueBasher explained. "Most of it, anyway. This chapter is about the Sue becoming friends with you. As we say in my world 'read it and weep'."

"Uhh… I can't read," Toph pointed out.

"Sokka?" asked SueBasher.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind reading this chapter aloud to Toph?"

"Yeah."

SueBasher glared at him for a moment. "Sokka!" she shouted. "Now!"

"No," retorted Sokka, walking away to join Aang, who was Air Bending into the whistle.

"I'll read it," Katara offered before another argument could ensue.

_A/N OMG! I think this is, like the best capter evah! It's so gr8! We, like, totally see anoter side of Toff and all that! But I want ur onest opinion about it. Do u like it? But no flames. There lame! _

_Toff sat down nex to Celeste. "May I join you?" she asked quietly, coming upp beehind her. "Of course," said Celeste, patting the gournd nex 2 her, because she new that Toff would sense the viberasions and sit down. Toff did. "Wat is rong, Toffee?" Celeste asked, using a niknam she had com up wit 4 Toff. _

"Toffee?" demanded Toph in a strangled voice. She looked like she was about to vomit. Katara read on.

_"I m upset," Toff said. "I no I just met u, but I ned advice, and I don't no any1 else 2 turn 2." "U can talk 2 me," Celeste promised. _

"I _just_ met her and I'm asking advice?" snarled Toph. "This is _not_ me!"

"Actually, it isn't," SueBasher said. "This is a Sue who was created by mistake. There is no universe where things happen that way. The truly evil Sues are much worse."

Katara continued to read, feeling slightly sorry for Toph, but knowing that the younger girl had to learn these things someday.

_"I no," said Toff. "Celeste, I m in lov." Celeste new hoo Toff was taking abut b4 Toff said. "It is Ang, isnt it?" she sed. "Yes," repled Toff. "How did u no?" _

"_WHAT!"_ screamed Toph angrily. Bet you didn't guess that she said that very loudly and furiously. Anyway, she began pacing back and forth muttering to herself and occasionally throwing in a shout or to.

"I am _not_ in love with Aang. _STUPID SUE!_ And even if I was, I wouldn't tell some _IDIOT_ who I barely even knew that I was! _I DON'T ASK RANDOM PEOPLE FOR ADVICE ON MY LOVE LIFE! WHICH DOESN'T EVEN EXIST! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!" **_

With that angry interlude, Toph stormed off into the woods to sulk.

"That went well," commented SueBasher.

No, I have nothing against the Taang pairing. I was originally a Kataang shipper, but the addition of Toph and some very well-written Zutara stories have put me on the sidelines of the shipping wars. I just can't decide. But I don't think that Toph would tell random strangers off the street that she was in love with Aang. Which I see far too often.

Anyway, hope you liked it. Yes, SueBasher is an original character, so I am trying very, very hard to make her an un-Sue. Believe me, as the chapters and eventually the stories go on, she will make many, many mistakes, do lots of stupid things, and _not have any characters fall in love with her_!

Ha! The site wouldn't let me upload any documents, but I figured out how! I exported a document, deleted it, and replaced it with a copy-paste version of this chapter! I'm so proud of myself!

If this doesn't work, please tell me. That would mean you can't see this document, this ending is posted over the last chapter of the previous story, or that chapter is part of this one. Or something else bad has happened.


	2. Arguments and Whistling Jackets

It took them quite a while to fetch Toph back from sulking. When she did return, she was still very annoyed.

"Toph," began SueBasher. "We so far have two Fire Benders, a Water Bender, an Air Bender, a non-Bender, and an animal in this world who fight the Sues. Everyone important is represented. Except Earth Benders."

"That's nice," replied Toph.

SueBasher glared at her.

"Do you know what that means?" she demanded.

"Do I really care?" Toph retorted.

"It means," SueBasher snapped impatiently, "That the Order of the Reviewers needs an Earth Bender."

"That's nice," replied Toph again.

"Will you join us?" asked the reviewer, trying very hard to keep her patience.

"No," Toph said simply.

As SueBasher spluttered angrily, Katara tried to convince Toph otherwise.

"Toph, you've seen an accidental Mary-Sue. The real ones are ten times worse. What'll you do if one of them takes over this world? Could you really live with yourself knowing you could have stopped it, but did nothing?"

"Let me think about that… yeah. Yeah I could."

Finally, SueBasher recovered her composure. Unfortunately, she didn't manage to do so in a way that was the least bit helpful.

"Oh, you're impossible!

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the world:

"Prince Zuko, why is your jacket whistling?" Iroh asked. "Did you get a chickenrat stuck in your shirt again?"

"For the last time, that was _not my fault_," Zuko snapped, reaching into his vest to see what was making the infernal racket.

"Uh-oh."

Iroh kept walking. "What is it, Prince Zuko?" he asked, without turning around.

"Uncle," Zuko said quietly. "It's the Avatar."

"Not _again_, Zuko. I thought you'd given that up!"

"No, Uncle, you don't understand…"

"You really have to learn to…"

"_UNCLE!_ The Avatar is calling us. He's found a Mary-Sue."

Iroh stopped in his tracks. "Oh, not again."

Meanwhile, in the place that we were originally before we went elsewhere:

Well, actually not meanwhile, this was a few minutes later. And we weren't really _there_, that's just the place that this story takes place… Ahem. How's this?

In another time and place:

"Fine, if Toph won't help us, we'll have to do it ourselves," SueBasher snapped. "Come on, guys. I need to explain the problem to you."

"But Zuko and Iroh aren't here yet," Aang whined. "We can't start without them."

"We don't even know where they are!" exclaimed SueBasher.

"Well, we still have to wait."

"We can't wait! This is too important to wait!"

"Aang," began Sokka, "if it's urgent…"

"Well," admitted SueBasher, "It's not technically _urgent..._"

"Then why can't you wait?"

Before SueBasher had to answer that slightly embarrassing question (the answer to which was that she had absolutely no patience and didn't _want_ to wait) there was a loud 'thunk' from somewhere in the woods.

"Ow! Stupid…" suddenly, a plot hole opened up, and a strange beeping noise covered up whatever the voice was about to say.

"…Tree…" the voice continued once the beeping had stopped.

And that voice that was being censored by a plot hole was very familiar.

"Zuko!" exclaimed Aang.

The plot hole was still opened, so whatever Zuko was about to say in reply was hidden, giving the listeners a strange feeling that it hadn't been very friendly.

"Very good to see you again, young Avatar," Iroh exclaimed, entering their sightline and giving Aang a hug that might have been because of the plot hole, the OOCness, or just random.

"Ah, brave Sokka! And the wise Katara! It's so good to see you all again!" Iroh gave each of the siblings a hug. He encountered some difficulties with SueBasher, but ended up just smiling happily and shouting about how wonderful it was to see her face once more.

Then he turned to Toph, who was sitting on a log and sulking.

"Ah, what have we here?" he asked. "A new addition to our group?"

"She won't help," SueBasher complained. "Just ignore her."

Iroh ignored his friend and went over to Toph. "And what's your name, little one?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Toph bit him.

The old Fire Bender stared in surprise at his hand for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "Very brave, child, very brave," he told Toph.

"Let's just find the Sue, kill her, and get it over with," grumped Zuko.

"Gladly," retorted Sokka, hoping that the prince would go away very soon.

Sokka, Katara, Aang, Iroh, Zuko, and Momo gathered around the laptop. Appa lumbered over to join them.

"Would you like to help fight the Sues, Appa?" SueBasher asked. A plot hole opened up and Appa could suddenly talk.

"Sure, SueBasher, Sues scare me," the bison said.

"Alright. Everyone in the Order of the Reviewers must help defeat one Sue as a test. We'll do an initiation ceremony and all that stuff later. First, though, I need to explain the problem."

"What's the problem?" Aang asked.

"I'm about to explain that, so shut up."

"SueBasher," Katara suggested, "Don't you think you could try being a little… nicer?"

"_I AM NICE!_" shouted the reviewer. Toph snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?" SueBasher demanded.

"Figure it out for yourself."

Before another argument could ensue, a very unlikely person intervened.

"I thought you were going to tell us what the problem is?" drawled Zuko.

"I _am_!" yelled SueBasher. She paused, taking deep breaths with the air of one counting slowly to ten.

"The problem," she continued in a frighteningly calm voice, "is that the Sues have a new weapon. Even the accidental Sues can become a full-fledged evil one without even knowing it. And if they aren't brought to their senses by reviewers, they might end up fighting the war on the evil side. They might be able to win. That wouldn't be good."

"No duh," Toph commented.

"If you're not going to help, than would you please _shut up?_!" snarled SueBasher.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your tail in."

"Cord!"

"Whatever."

"_GAH!"_

"Umm, Toph? Are you absolutely sure you don't want to help us?" Katara asked, trying to make peace. "I'm sure you'd be really useful, and it's not that hard."

"Oh, no, Katara, I'm sure it's not hard," Toph replied sweetly. "Just _boring._"

"_GAH!" _repeated SueBasher.

"Besides," continued Toph. "We know that anything SueBasher is involved in is going to fail, so why bother?"

"**_GAH!"_** screamed SueBasher, and disappeared.

There was a long pause. A very long pause. The pause stretched on an on. A plot hole opened up and suddenly they all had scripts!

Aang: ….

Zuko: ….

Iroh: ….

Katara: ….

Sokka: ….

Toph: ….

Momo: …. _(Eats a bug)_

Appa: ….

Fanfiction Administrator: What did I tell you about using script format?

Random Stuff About Stuff: Fine.

Plot Hole: _(Closes)_

And there's your demonstration of the long pause that occurred.

After the long pause finished occurring, they started talking.

"_Now_ what are we supposed to do?" Sokka demanded, glaring at Toph.

That sparked a long argument, which everyone was participating in at the same time, so nothing was decipherable. Finally, Aang climbed up onto the log Toph had been sitting on before she had gotten up to join the argument and Air Bended into the whistle.

Everyone stopped as Zuko's jacket started shrieking. Finally getting annoyed with everyone staring at him, the prince took out the whistle and glared at Aang.

"What was that for?" he asked. "I'm right here!"

"To shut everyone up," Aang replied virtuously. "Now, I think it's about time that someone answered Sokka's question…"

Sokka looked pleased

"…And said what we're going to do."

"That's not what I asked!" Sokka exclaimed. Aang blinked at him.

"What did you ask?"

"I asked what we were _supposed _to do, not what we were _going_ to do."

Before Aang could be forced to come up with a retort to that, Katara answered both questions.

"We get rid of the Sues."

Finished! Yes, I did have to make SueBasher 'splutter angrily', I find it a very funny image. I've never been quite sure what it means, but I can imagine what it means, and I'm imaging something funny.

Now, a special note. As you may or may not know, the prequel to this included reviewers as 'experts' on Mary-Sues. I'm planning on doing something similar to that again. If any of you want to join the Order of the Reviewers and be included in the story as someone who helps defeat the Sues, just review or PM me and say so. If you want to join the Order, but don't want to be included in the story, then make sure to mention it, since I don't want to include anyone who doesn't want to be included.

The Order of the reviewers has three members so far. And yes, I am counting myself. Wouldn't you?


	3. Introducing: The Sue!

What do you get when you add together writer's block, a three-hour drive to see two plays (Shakespeare rocks) and an impending move? This chapter! The past two lines are standing in for the standard apology that's usually there. It's sick.

Anyway, to everyone in the Order of the Reviewers: Would you please write a review of the Sue's story and PM it to me? Hopefully not a flame, although if you really can't think of anything else… I'd do it for you, but I kept feeling guilty last story about trying to write real people. And, to answer Blue Arrow's question, no, you don't have to say mean things about people's stories. Thanks, guys!

Anyone who isn't in the Order but wants to review the Sue, just go ahead and send it anyway. If any Reviewer or reviewer doesn't know how to send a message, click on the link that says my name on the top, then click 'send message' and type away.

The author's note in the middle of the story is not mine, it's the Sue's, I know Yue's name.

Wow, that was a long note. And now: To the story!

They vaguely remembered using a similar contraption during their last Sue adventure, so eventually, a way to search stories was discovered.

Curious, Toph joined them, although she couldn't see. Katara silently vowed to read it aloud for her.

Fortunately, SueBasher had left up some sort of fanfiction site, so that wasn't a problem.

"Alright," asked Iroh, who was using the controls, "What should we search for?"

"Mary-Sues," suggested Toph with a yawn. Since nobody else had a better idea, Iroh typed it in, using skills he had received from a plot hole.

"Hmm," he muttered. "Author by Penname, Story by Summery, or Story by Title?" he asked them.

"How about Author by Penname," suggested Sokka. "We don't really care about the story, just the Sue."

"But SueBasher said that the Suethor wasn't who we were after," Katara protested.

Aang tried to make peace, even though they hadn't started arguing yet. Preemptive peace. "Okay, so why don't we just search story, then if we don't find anything, we can go by author."

With a little more argument, it was agreed.

"What's that?" Zuko asked, pointing at the arrow that had been SueBasher's head.

"It _was_ an arrow, but now it looks like a…" Katara tried to explain for Toph's benefit, but couldn't figure out what she was looking at.

"It looks like an hourglass," Sokka pointed out.

"What's _that_ mean?" Aang asked.

"How should we know?" demanded Zuko.

"I think it's searching," Toph said unexpectedly. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "It vibrated more whenever SueBasher did something, like searching for the story that was so bad. It's doing the same sort of vibrations now. Wait… it stopped."

They all turned back to the screen. "It's found something!" exclaimed Sokka.

Katara began reading it aloud.

"1. Bending Nations by awsomestbenderever

A young Earth Kingdom girl gets Air Bending abilities, and goes on a quest to find Aang and get him to teach her, but the Avatar isn't the one she's really after. Taang, Zutara, SokkaxOC Not a Mary-Sue!

Avatar: the Last Airbender- fiction rated K+- English- Romance/Action/Adventure-Chapters: 1…"

And then it goes on about words and all that. It only has one review so far."

"Alright, let's see the review," Toph suggested. Iroh clicked, and Katara began reading it, which seemed to have become her role in all of their Sue adventures.

"OMG! That is so awsom! I totaly luv it! Put a new cappie up soon! Im lolling my hed off! Lurved it!"

Everyone stared at the screen, looking slightly disturbed.

"That was slightly disturbing," Iroh commented.

"_Slightly_?" demanded Zuko.

"Yes," replied Iroh, sipping tea.

"Where did you even _get_ that tea?" snapped his nephew.

"A plot hole," Iroh explained. "Duh."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" asked the retired General.

"You said duh," Sokka pointed out.

"So?" demanded Iroh. "You got a problem with me saying duh?"

"Only that it's terribly OOC," Aang responded.

"And slightly disturbing," Katara commented.

"_Slightly_?" demanded Zuko.

"Hey, don't mean to break up the repetition fest here, but can we get on to reading the story?" demanded Toph.

"I thought you didn't want to help?" Sokka questioned.

"I don't," Toph told him. "But I've figured out to use these plot hole things. And, using one, I figured out the abbreviations for every shipping in the Avatar fandom."

"Shipping?" asked Sokka.

"Shipping," replied Toph. "It's a romantic coupling. Much against my will, I have become an expert on them. And so I can tell you what three shippings were mentioned at the end of the summary."

"You're sounding pretty OOC, but we all are, so I'll ask you what they were anyway," Sokka commented.

"The couples who will be put together romantically in this story are: Sokka and the Sue, Zuko and Katara, and Aang and… me." Toph made a face. "So, obviously, I want to get rid of this… abomination."

"The Mary-Sue?" asked Katara.

"No," replied Toph. "The Taang shipper. Well, at least its better than Tokka."

"What's Tokka?" Aang asked, interested.

"Me and Sokka," answered Toph, looking like she was about to vomit.

"Hey!" exclaimed the boy in question. "What's wrong with me?"

"Do you _want_ to have a romantic relationship with Toph?" asked Zuko.

"Well, no, but it's still kinda offensive."

"At least _you_ don't always have the Sues after you," Zuko pointed out bitterly.

"I do this time!" snarled Sokka.

"Hmm, read this," Katara suggested.

"I can't," snapped Toph.

"I wasn't talking to you," retorted the Water Bender.

"And so you think that _I _should just go without knowing what's going on because _you_ weren't talking to me?" demanded the Earth Bender.

"Look, do you want to read the story, or not?" Katara asked angrily.

"I _can't_!" Toph repeated.

"Alright!" shouted Iroh. Everyone stared at him. "I'll read it," he offered. Since nobody protested, he did so.

"Ahem. Bending Nations. By… you know, I'm not going to read that, since that name is slightly disturbing."

Everyone paused and stared at Zuko.

"What?" he asked.

"Your cue," Aang told him.

"Huh… oh, right. _Slightly_?"

"Thank you."

Iroh continued to read.

"Chapter one.

_Note: Okay, so, this is my first story, and I'm really hoping that it's good. So tell me what you think, but please be nice. Keep in mind that I'm new here. Anyway, my friend told me to put up that it was not a Mary-Sue in order to get more people to read it. Would someone please tell me what a Mary-Sue is? Thanks a ton!_

_The first time they met her, they knew she was special._

Toph snorted loudly. Iroh, once again, continued.

_The first time they met here, it wasn't a special situation. She sold them bread. In a marketplace. Later, none of them would remember what they'd bought from her, just that they had known she was special._

_Katara thought she was special because she sensed the girl would be a great bender. Toph thought she was special because the girl insisted that she couldn't bend. Aang thought she was special because her name was Myra, just like his mother's. _

_Sokka thought she was special because she was beautiful. Even more beautiful than the moon-girl. (A/N What was her name again?)_

Sokka glared at the writing. "Oh, come on, if you don't know it, then don't write about it!" he exclaimed. Katara glared at him

"Am I going to have to make you shut up every few paragraphs _again?_" she demanded.

"Actually, since Iroh's reading, I think that'd be his job," Aang pointed out.

"Don't remind me," the Fire Bender groaned.

"_Must_ you be so OOC?" whined Zuko.

"You're doing it too," Toph pointed out.

"So are you!"

"No, I'm not!"

"We all are! There's no reason for _you_ to be immune to it!"

"Maybe it only affects idiots."

Before Zuko had a chance to answer and thereby start a fight, Iroh interrupted.

"_She was tall and thin, with a delicate face, and long, flowing blonde hair. Her eyes were yellow-green, and they had cat-like pupils. Myra was the most beautiful girl Sokka had ever seen. He was in love instantly._

"Please," Katara groaned, ignoring her own ban against interruptions. "Not even Sokka falls in love that quickly."

"Well, actually, Katara, when you think about it, he _did_…" Aang pointed out. Katara glared at him until he shut up.

Iroh was still continuing, ignoring their bickering.

_Later, when he turned up there, Zuko thought she was special because she knew of the Avatar. He would have thought she was beautiful, but his heart belonged to someone else._

_Well, that's as far as I've gotten. What'd you think? I hope everyone was in character. Review and tell me, please._

"So now what do we do?" asked Toph who had missed the last adventure. Appa was wondering too, which they could tell because of a plot hole.

"We review," Katara said.


	4. Reviews: Part one

Nine pages! Well, I would have continued and posted later once more reviews got in, but it was getting pretty long. Never fear, though, any reviews sent after I finish this chapter will be included in the next one. Anyway, I'm going to be speeding through this to get as much as possible done before we move and lose internet access until mid September. Hope you enjoy it! Review, either to me or the Sue!

Thanks a ton to everyone who sent their reviews! The characters all love you now.

It was then that SueBasher reappeared. Yeah, bet you thought we'd seen the last of her, didn't you? I wouldn't be on it. Her annoyingness is too great to be stopped.

Suddenly, a plot hole opened and they could see what I was typing on the screen.

"Hey!" shouted SueBasher.

"Is this like the time we ran into the person writing our story last time?" asked Aang.

_Yes, Aang, it is._

"What I want to know is why the author is insulting me," snapped SueBasher.

"What _I_ want to know is what is going on," retorted Toph.

As Katara explained, the words appearing on the screen continued to insult SueBasher.

_I'm insulting you because you're annoying and stupid!_

"Look who's talking!"

_I can't. I'm not talking, I'm typing. And if you're too stupid to notice that, then you're… stupid!_

"You just said that!"

_Well, in an attempt not to make you a Mary-Sue, you turned out as an awful and terrible person reflecting only bad traits._

"Just goes to show that those who can't write shouldn't even try."

_Hey! I've created a monster._

"Seriously, can you write _any_ original characters who are likable but not Sues?"

_Can_ you_? Or would you like me to tell Toph who_ really _wrote the example Sue. What was her name? Celeste?_

"Don't you _dare_…"

_Hmm… and what was _your _real name again…_

"Random, if you tell them that…"

"Who was it?" asked Toph, who didn't notice the hints because of a plot hole. And her knowing what was going on wasn't a plot hole, it was just Katara reading aloud.

"It was Random Stuff About Stuff!" lied SueBasher evilly. "Hey! I am _not_ evil!"

_I notice you didn't deny lying, SueBasher. Or should I say… Celeste?_

There was a pause.

"Your real name is _Celeste_?" demanded Sokka.

"No!" exclaimed SueBasher.

Toph, meanwhile, was absolutely livid with rage. _And if Katara reads this aloud to her, then I will write a Jetara!_

"What's a Jetara, Toph?" Katara asked.

"You and Jet, why?" asked Toph, and went back to screaming at SueBasher without waiting for an answer.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" screeched Katara. If computers could flinch, it would.

"Write a _Jetara! _I would _kill_ you!

Suddenly, they noticed that they couldn't see the writing anymore. Well, except for Toph, who was too busy yelling at SueBasher, and couldn't see anyways.

"Random! Get back here!"

"Wrote a Sue with _me_ in it! I thought you said you'd deleted it!"

"I did," SueBasher promised. "I just kept that one chapter to use as an example…

"Traitor!" exclaimed Toph.

"Come _on_, Random, stop running away! What's that typing noise? You aren't writing a Jetara, are you? _Random Stuff About Stuff get your virtual butt back here!"_

"Uhh, Toph?" interrupted Aang. In fact, all of the guys were trying to talk to their enraged female counterparts.

"Katara…"

"SueBasher, maybe you'd better…"

"Let _me_ handle this," suggested Momo with a voice he'd acquired from a plot hole. This time, it was a girl's voice, but whatever.

"_Everybody QUIET!"_

As predicted, everyone fell deathly silent and stared at Momo. "There's a Sue here," he told them calmly.

There was no mass panic, which would have been funny, and I'm glad I went away or I would be killed for saying that.

The Sue had blonde hair. That was the first thing they noticed. And they all knew what blonde hair was because of a plot hole opened by SueBasher.

"Is that… Myra?" asked Iroh in a strangled voice.

Sokka whimpered and hid behind Zuko, who was conveniently placed and also taller than him. The Prince stared at Sokka for a moment, and then moved aside, gesturing at the other boy as something between bait and a human sacrifice. Unfortunately, the plan didn't work.

"Hoo is My ra?" asked the Sue in horrible spelling. "I m Celeste."

"_What_" demanded everyone. SueBasher chuckled nervously.

"I thought you deleted her," Aang asked.

"Uhh… well… Technically, I never said I deleted her…"

"You said there was no way she could enter this world," Zuko accused.

"Unfortunately, that's my sister's fault…" began SueBasher.

"OMG! Wat r u al taking abot?" asked Celeste.

"Your _sister?_" snapped everyone.

SueBasher backed away as well as someone without a body could. "Err…"

"How…" Iroh demanded.

"Well… it's… It's Zuko's fault!"

Everyone turned to stare at Zuko, except Celeste.

"OMG wats gong on?" asked the Sue. She was ignored.

"His flames made Belle stronger," explained SueBasher, less nervous now that everyone's glares were on someone else. "When Belle died, she transferred her strength into another Sue. Celeste."

"Actually, that only works if a Sue has been posted," Momo pointed out. On cue, everyone turned to glare at SueBasher.

I'm glaring at you, too, piped up the typed words that appeared.

"Random, did you know about this?" Sokka asked.

Err… Hey, look, guys, reviews from the Order of the Reviewers to Myra are coming in!

"Don't try and change the subject," warned Zuko.

"Hoo is My ra?" asked Celeste.

"We'd better read the reviews and worry about them later," suggested Iroh. With the last few glares aimed at the computer in general and Celeste, who hadn't really done anything but deserved to be glared at for stupidity alone, they sat down to read.

"The first review is from…" began Momo.

"Wait!" shouted Appa. "We need to get it to the Sue, don't we?"

SueBasher quickly accessed the story again, eager to do something useful. "You don't have to type, Iroh, I can do it," she offered sweetly. Nobody replied except Celeste.

"I nomely no evrthing but wat is tipe?" asked the Sue. She was ignored.

"Alright," read Momo. "The first review is from Mistress Dizzy!"

_Hmm. I'd like to say this story has potential, but there really hasn't been much to go by yet. You start out seemingly long after you meet the girl, and suddenly you're back in the present? It's very confusing. Also, instead of telling the reader that everyone thought Myra was special, how about showing the reader, through dialogue and action? It's far more interesting, and would draw the reader in more. Also, the character's looks don't fit the universe. Avatar is based from several different Asian cultures. When's the last time you saw an Asian person with naturally blonde hair? Everyone else's hair is black, brown, or shades in between, save for Yue, the moon girl, who's name you couldn't be bothered to look up? It's quite easy to look up a name, there are several very good fansites out there to choose from and glean information._

_The yellow-green eyes fit well, because she's from the Earth kingdom, the cat-like pupils are a bit odd, but perhaps they have some significance? That's all down to you, I guess. Her being tall and delicate is fine as well, but how about some description of what she's wearing? Is she in a frilly kimono, or is she wearing stolen soldier's armor? Give us a little more to go by._

_Also, having author's note in mid-story makes it distracting from the story. But, then, that's my opinion, I've seen a lot of authors do it, and it doesn't bother most people. Your grammar and spelling are quite alright, but some your sentences are a tad repetitive and sometimes choppy. Perhaps look up different ways to say the word 'special' and sprinkle them throughout?_

_Hmm, what else, what else... The bit about Zuko seems a bit telling. I mean, if you say he's going to show up in the first chapter, then it ruins any sort of surprise if all the readers know he's on his way somehow._

_Good things- the name, Myra. I think it's lovely, and the bit about it being Aang's mother's name is cute. She seems the right build to be an airbender, being tall and thin would probably help (seems to work for Aang, although he's a bit short)._

_ALright, I take it back. You've got a good handle on your language, so I'll say you do have some potential._

"There's the first review, do you have it typed up, SueBasher," asked Appa.

"Yes," SueBasher replied. They didn't notice that she had just copied and pasted, and they didn't notice Random pointing it out.

"The next review is from Brix."

_OK, that is all ready a sue and the fic inside a fic was only like 3 paragraphs. No one in the Avatar verse has blond hair, cat like pupils, or yellow-green eyes. Gah! It's a Sue! Must burn it! Burn! Burn! Burn! takes out flame thrower and burns computer screen to find no damage is done. Pulls up a piece of paper, pencil and certain colored pencils and draws sue then burns the drawing Mwahahahahaha! Take that sue!_

There was a pause in reaction to all of the evil laughter before they continued as normal.

"Okay. Got that, SueBasher?"

"Sure-be do."

"Okay. Never say that again. Who's next, Momo?"

"Kittydemon18."

_I hope I'm doing this right this is in response to that new sue bashing fic you've posted, which looks excellent but why is the sue more powerful than the last one and already able to influence characters, mostly Iroh, so strongly?_

_Err…_ appeared on the screen. _Because… They were weakened by the last Sue and more likely to… react to it? Like poisen oak! The more times you get it, the more susceptible to it you are! Yeah, that sounds right._

_Glad you liked it._

"Shut up, Random," ordered Momo.

_Make me._

SueBasher clicked so that the program Random was using was exited.

"Thank you."

SueBasher beamed.

_as to critiquing the sue (this does not reflect upon random stuff aboutstuff's true writing capabilities in the least. This is all directed to the hopefully fictional author of the sue story)_

_Ha! (Yes, it is fictional)_

"SueBasher…" She exited the program again, thus ending author interludes.

_If you're going to create a character for the avatar world then at least make her look more like someone who actually came from the world. cat pupils are not natural and there has yet to be ANYONE ever shown with blonde hair, people either have brown or black hair or white in the case of old age or being blessed by the moon like Yue, the moon girl to you since you failed to do the proper research in your so called story about character backgrounds. Also, the only person that could POSSIBLY be able to sense bending in someone without sounding completely OOC is Aunt Wu, who you probably don't know because you don't pay any attention to the important though lesser known characters. Katara is unable to sense bending ability within a person and Toph is not an encouraging person, she is sarcastic, slightly selfish, rude and friends only to a VERY small select few. Zuko is an angsty permanently exiled prince who has trouble with being humble and realizing that his father is a jerk and that he should listen to his elders, especially Iroh and his friends. He is not someone who would fall in love easily, if ever and having him feel affectionate towards a girl he only saw for perhaps a few minutes is completely unbelievable and don't even get me started on Sokka!_

_end review_

_how was that? did I flame too much?_

"What do you think, guys, did she/he?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Nope."

"Maybe."

"Chicken."

"I'm hungry."

"Who cares?"

"Yes and no without the yes or the no."

"Perhaps…"

"Hmm…"

"She reviewed."

"Duh."

"Why are there more people answering the question than there are here?"

At that, all of the random people disappeared and the plot hole closed. And Momo continued reading reviews. "This one is from Zelscar."

_Why would you say your character isn't a Mary Sue if you have no idea what a Mary Sue IS? That makes...lesse...One black mark on your record. The next of course is that why in the world would your character be special if she wasn't a bender? Lots of people aren't! And I'm sorry, you can't exactly gain airbending powers out of the blue. You either have it or you don't, and if she was a bender, she's be an EARTHbender. Moving on to appearances, the Avatar world is based off of ancient China/Korea/ect. No blondes, sorry. Plus, aside from the airbenders and many of the Fire Nation, people here don't have green-yellow eyes. And as for cat pupils, not only are they out of character they are extremely impractical as cat's pupils are slitted horizontally, letting them see horizontally, thus she wouldn't be able to see well. as a closing note I shall repeat one of fanfictions unwritten, yet golden, rules. Original characters are made to help the plot along, they shouldn't have the whole thing revolve around them, nor should they be the love interest of ANY cannon character. -nods- Thank you, that is all._

_Jack the Monkey:-screech-_

_Alright, THAT'S all then._

"Hoo is Jack the Munke?" asked Celeste.

"Shut up, please," replied Toph. "See, I'm being polite," she added.

"But hoo is Jake the Munke?" repeated the Sue. "Toffee, y wont u anser me?"

"GAH! My name is not _Toffee_!" Toph screamed. She waved a magic Sue-banishing wand she had gotten from a plot hole.

"Begone, Sue, and never bother this fandom again!"

And so the Sue disappeared. And they were all happy.

"Thank you, Toph, the next review is from loalaa."

_Well, it could be worse. Your spelling/grammar seems to be good. It definitely needs some work though._

_First off: Aang is the last airbender. That means there are no more. Which means that girls from the EARTH nation do not randomly gain airbender abilities. A Mary-Sue is a perfect character. Or close enough. Katara can't sense if people will be great benders or not. If anyone can, it would be Aang. Aang shouldn't know his mother's name. He was raised by monks. Myradoesn't fit into the Air nation naming scheme all that well. The moon girl is YUE. Look it up if you can't remember. Sokka should NOT instantly fall in love with new girls, because he is still mourning Yue. He's still interested in Suki, but he was long before Yue. People in the Avatar world do not have blond hair. They do not have cat-like eyes. I suppose they might be able to have yellow-green colored eyes..._

_Zuko doesn't think people are special because they know of the Avatar_

_Oo_

_Oh, and one last thing: Putting 'Not a Mary-Sue' won't help people read it much. Others should be the judge to whether or not she is one_.

"Hey, look, it's a face!" exclaimed Katara who had been unusually quiet and OOC lately. She pointed at the little thing and instantly brought up another program on the computer and began typing smiley faces.

"Okay… Well, Momo, any more reviews," asked Sokka.

"Not yet." Momo turned to face an empty space.

"Keep reviewing, folks! They don't have to be too long! The next chapter and maybe a few after that will all be reviews!"

"Wat is a captur, and hoo r u taking 2?" asked Celeste.

"Begone!" yelled Toph.


	5. Reviews: Part two and a New Sue Chapter

Several hours and more 'begone's later from Toph, Momo found some more reviews.

"Guys, I found some more reviews!" Momo exclaimed several hours and more begone's from Toph later.

Stop stealing my introduction, Momo, I wrote it first.

"Yeah, well, I said it first!" exclaimed the lemur, reading what appeared on the computer.

And SueBasher, don't you _dare_ get rid of me like you did last time…

"Make me."

Well, since I don't want you to get rid of me, I don't think I will.

"I _mean_, make me not get rid of you like I did last time."

SueBasher2000, if you use that cursor against me, I will hijack your email and tell the creators to start calling Toph 'Toffee'.

"But that's cruel to _me_, too," protested 'Toffee'.

"Hey!" she added as Katara told her what the computer had said about her.

Let's see… Hmm… SueBasher, if you close my program again, I will send the other chapters of your Sue to our friends here so he can read them, Katara, if you continue to read incriminating things I'll write a Jetara, and Toph, if you smash me with that boulder, I'll invent a pairing for you.

"Like what?" asked Toph.

Hmm… Has any one written a Tzai? Toph and Fire Lord Ozai?

"You wouldn't _dare_…"

I'd post it, too. Just for you, _Tofu. _

"Tofu?"

Wave Maker said in a review: _PS. SueBasher! Your Sue took my nickname for Toph! I totally thought of Toffee first! And Toph, deal with the nickname, atleast it's not Tofu like one of my friends calls you._

"Tofu?"

And with Toph out of the way, we can give you the reviews, and the newest chapter of the Sue's story!

"Actually, Random," Momo suggested, "We were thinking of only reading part of each review this time, in order to keep the readers from having to read the same thing over and over again."

So long as we submit the entire review, it's fine by me. Especially since I thought of that myself.

"Alright. So. Here's part of a review from… Midori Aoi, possibly the nicest reviewer we've had so far!"

_"...Okay The beginning got me really hooked on, and tat's a good thing. it was well written and really catchy but...thing is you made the actual cannon characters have these completely different abilities that they usually didn't have on the show. Unless of course this is an AU thing and they originally had these gifts to begin with. THEN that would work. But if not, don't stress it too much. other wise it'll only attract flamers like honey attracts desperate bees..."_

"Wow," Katara said. "That was... polite."

Momo did not deign to answer that. "And now... FireSaber!"

_All in all, the sentences are a bit choppy. Maybe you should use some prepositions? A Marysue is a character in fanfiction that is perfect and uusually has the canon characters falling for them. And so far Myra seems like a Mary-Sue. I would suggest making her a little less... perfect._

"To those who don't know," Iroh put in, "Canon characters are characters who are originally in the show. Everyone here except for SueBasher and Random, plus all of our kind reviewers, is canon."

"Cannons go boom!" exclaimed Zuko. Everyone stared."What?"

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask," Aang told him.

"About what?" asked Zuko.

"Cannons go boom!" mimicked Sokka.

"Well they do!"

"Do cannons even exist in the Avatarverse?" asked SueBasher.

"They do in this version!" replied Katara.

"Here's… something from kittydemon18," Momo interrupted.

"Something?" asked Sokka.

"It's not precisely a review, just… something."

_chocolate cookies for toph since she used the wand to try to_

_banish the sue. though she didn't want to she is turning out to be an_

_excellent asset to the war against the sues, chocolate chip cookies are my __specialty_

_chocolate creme pie for katara_

_choclate covered creme filled donuts for zuko_

_chicken pot pie for sokka_

_vegetarian lasagna for aang_

_sweet tea for iroh_

_apples for momo_

_hay for appa_

_you can't fight sues on an empty stomach!_

As she spoke, (or typed. Or was read) the foods appeared in front of everyone.

"Thanks, kittydemon18!" exclaimed Appa, digging in. Other thanks were echoed by the others.

"Here's a review from Unknown," SueBasher announced while they ate.

_First of all, if Myra, who is from the Earth Kingdom, were to be a __bender, she would be able to bend ONLY EARTH. Aang is the LAST airbender, __so Myra wouldn't get airbending. __Saying that Myra isn't a Mary Sue doesn't get more people to read your __fanfiction. It's up to the reader to decide whether or not Myra is a __Mary Sue. And I think she is. __A Mary Sue is a female original character that's perfect in every way. __About the special thing, one of my quotes is, "Show, don't tell." Show __through dialouge and actions that Myra is special. Simply telling that __Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko knew Myra was special doesn't __really work. Showing, not telling, will make your fanfiction better._

As the review was read, everyone finished their food.

"The next one is from i love zuko," Momo told them.

"I don't," Toph said.

"You don't what?" asked Zuko.

"Love you," she told him.

"That's nice. Who are you again?"

"Begone!"

Zuko did not be gone.

"And Random talked like a pirate," Appa put in.

Shut up.

"Now, whoeveryouare, be nice," Iroh admonished.

GAHH!

And with that little interlude over, the story continued as planned.

_Aang has no idea who his mother is. Remember in the first episode?_

_You wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks._

_-Zuko_

_Yes, I know it said FATHERS, but it also said he was raised by monks. __Which means he wouldn't have any idea who his mother was or her name. __Nobody has blonde hair in the Avatar world. __Don't mention somebody if you don't know their name. __She's not special because she knew of the Avatar. Almost EVERYONE __knows of the Avatar by now._

"Did the Sue mean she knew _of_ the Avatar, or where the Avatar was?" asked Sokka.

"I dunno, but she said _of_ the Avatar," Katara told him.

"Hmm… lets hope she changes that into something more… understandable," Aang advised.

"The next thing submitted is from someone named Risu, who would like another chapter of the Sue's story," Momo said. "That is upcoming, and thank you, Risu for your advice."

"Wave Maker again, except this time, reviewing the Sue, not just helping us annoy Toph," Appa announced.

_1) Never, ever, EVER say that your friend said to say that your story is not a MS so people would read it, and then say that you don't evenknow what it is. That is just the alarm to readers that it IS a Sue._

_2) The story is very repetitive, and as Mistress Dizzy said, you could have tried looking up similar words as replacements(Hint: thesaurus. so as not to bore readers._

_3)Katara can't sense bending. That's like saying writers can sense other writers or people who are good at math can sense other people who are good at it. Just because they have an ability, doesn't mean they have a link with other people who can do it._

_4) Since when does insiting you can't bend make you special?_

_5) I checked on and while Myra is a very cool name, it isn't Asian, nor Asian sounding. It's Latin, infact, and names in the Avatarverse are often NOT Latin. Try a name that sounds more Avatarish._

_12) This was way too short for a first chapter, even too short for a prolouge. You should have waited until you finished more before you updated._

_Positives (Sorry, but there aren't a lot):_

_1) I really liked the opening._

_2) I also really liked the part about Aang's mother having the same name. Pretty touching._

_3) I find there nothing wrong with someone finding someone special because the person is pretty. That's perfectly fine with me._

_4) You actually put a bio in for your char! That's like, a miracle in most Sues! Good for you!_

_Fix the problems, and you'll have way more fans. And quickly, before the flamers get here! shifty eyes before getting away before the flamers arrive_

"Interesting," Iroh commented. "And where are the flamers?"

"More importantly, why isn't Zuko flaming?" Sokka asked. Zuko, meanwhile, was trying to juggle rocks, which wasn't working too well, but was better than his attempts to juggle knives.

Toph suddenly tried to hide the magic wand behind her back, looking very guilty.

"Toph, did you make Zuko not a flamer?" Katara asked.

"No, why would you think that?" asked the Earth Bender.

"Because it says on the computer that you were looking guilty."

"Well… er…"

She did. Actually, she was just trying to help, since flamers make the Sue's stronger, but she sort of…made a mistake…

"What mistake did she make?" asked Aang.

"Made a mistake, kissed a snake, how many doctors did it take?" Zuko chanted.

"Made him insane," SueBasher suggested.

Something like that.

"We have to change him back!" exclaimed Appa. There was a pause. "Eventually."

"Let's just wait," Iroh put in. "It won't kill Zuko to be happy for a little while."

"And it won't kill us to be around him while he's not evil," Katara added.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?" Zuko suddenly ended his song with giving Toph a hug.

"Are you sure?" she demanded.

"PyroJess has something to say about that," Momo told them.

"She does?"

"No, but she does have something to say."

_cat eyes are plain unnatural, if you say that she is a demon/demon host than that will be even worse, sokka would not fall in love that easily, especially after yue, why would insisting she isn't a bender make her special? aang is the LAST airbender, check the name of the show,people cannot just gain a dead bending power and knowing about the avatar is not special, almost everyone does and he didn't fall in love because his heart already belonged to someone else? if you are going to do a pairing that hasn't been started in the show yet don't make it there at the start of the fic, keep to what has been shown!_

"That pretty much covers it," Sokka commented. "And now, for the next installment in the Sue's story: Uhmm… what was it called again?"

"It was called… I forget."

"Alright! And now, for the next installment in the Sue's story: I forget!"

"Bending Nations."

"What about them?"

"Oh, never mind!"

_Okay, so, I've seen people in books trying to explain what happened in the last book in context, so I tried to do that here. Hope it works!_

_Myra walked home from the place where she had sold bread to Aang, who thought she was special because she had his mother's name, Katara, who thought she was special because she was going to be a great bender, Toph, who thought she was special because she said she wasn't, Sokka, who thought she was special because she was beautiful, even more so that Yue, and Zuko, who thought she was special because she knew where the Avatar had been._

_It was a good thing that Myra really was special, because she had known who Aang was as soon as she saw him. She had known that the Avatar was the last hope of the world, and been clever enough to tell Zuko that Aang had gone in a different direction than he really had. _

_But Myra didn't know that. All she knew was that Katara and Sokka must be wrong. She wasn't a great bender, or even a bender at all, and she definitely wasn't beautiful. Was she?_

_When Myra got home, she noticed that everyone seemed sad. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked her mother._

"_Your brother Shiven is missing," her mother told Myra. "We cannot find him._

"_I'll find him," Myra promised, and she ran out the door._

_Myra looked everywhere for Shiven, before she decided to stop and think. Where could he be? Suddenly, she had an idea. She had promised to take her brother to climb the rocks as soon as she got off work, but because of Zuko, she had been late. Could he have tried to go by himself?_

"_No," whispered Myra, but she knew she was right. _

_The young girl ran as fast as she could towards the rocks where Shiven might be. Sure enough, he was hanging onto the cliffface for dear life, screaming for help._

"_Shiven," Myra called, "Grab my hand!"_

_Shiven reached up towards her, but his grip loosened and he fell._

"_No!" Myra cried, waving her arms desperately. Suddenly, Shiven was lifted out of the air and onto the ground. _

_He stared at her like she was a monster. "You're an airbender!" Myra's brother exclaimed. _

_Myra turned and ran._

_Well, that's all I have so far. Does anyone have any ideas for the plot later on? I know she'll go to find Aang, like it says in the summary, and fall in love with Sokka and help everyone with their relationship problems, but do you have any other idea? Thanks if you do!_

"Well, she got a _little_ better," commented Katara. "I still don't get…"

"A _little_ better?" demanded Zuko in a high-pitched voice. "That was amazing! Wonderful! The best story I've ever read in my whole entire life! It was beautiful! Stupendous! Great! I loved it!"

"Fire Nation must not have much reading material," muttered Sokka. He shouldn't have said anything, because as soon as he drew attention to himself, Zuko started hugging him.

"Toph!" screamed the blue-clad warrior, "Change him back!"

Toph waved her wand at Zuko. "Begone!" she shouted. Zuko did not be gone, but he did go back to normal. Just in time to find himself hugging Sokka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me!" shouted the prince.

"_You_ get away from _me_, you're the one who was hugging me!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was!"

"Were!"

"Was!"

"Were!"

And let's all just ignore them for a little bit while I tell you that I'm typing this as fast as I can while my family spends a little time at our old house, which has a computer, and I probably won't be updating much, since our new house doesn't. For now. Hope you liked it, and send a review for the Sue's new chapter! (Mostly those who haven't, I think she's probably getting an overload of concrit) Thanks to all of you guys!

"Did you just put an author's note inside the actual fic?" asked Momo.

Yes, Momo, I did.


	6. The Order of Reviewers Reviews

"Was!"

"Were!"

"Was!"

"Were!"

Three hours later, Zuko and Sokka were still arguing, SueBasher was trading fashion tips with Katara (although having no fashion sense, and no body, it didn't work out to great) Toph and Iroh were chatting amiably (considering that she had tried to bite his hand off a few hours ago), and Aang was talking with Appa and Momo who had gained voices from a plot hole.

Random decided to use this space to talk to the reviewers before everyone noticed that the reviews, as well as the next Sue chapter, were in.

Anyway, sorry it took so long, my internet was down for a really long time and…

"_Random Stuff About Stuff are you putting an author's note inside the fic again????" _demanded Momo angrily.

Err… no, Momo, why would you think that?

"Because it was written on the computer… Hey! Don't delete it! SueBasher, exit the program!"

If you do, I will take the Celeste fic and put every part of it inside a review for the Sue's fic so that our friends here have no choice but to…

Unfortunately, SueBasher wasn't that easily threatened, and she quickly closed the program. Phoey on her.

And with that short interruption finished, the reviews were found.

"Here's one from Wave Maker," Momo read.

Getting better. First off, the first paragraph was ONE

scentence. You could have said it this way with MUCH better grammar and flow…

Next, almost everyone recognizes Aang when they first meet him(or

atleast when they first see that arrow on his head. People see that, and

it's like he's got "I'm the Avatar" tattooed to his head) and realize

that he is the last hope for the world (Sorta comes with the job), so why

is that special? Also, telling the enemy to go in a different

dirrection as the good guys isn't special, it's not even that brilliant.

Everyone on TV does that, it's basic hiding skills.

Next, I wanna say good job with the name Shiven, it sounds pretty

Avatarish, and it's not Latin!

"And then there's FireSaber's review…"

That was better, but I would suggest using

more variety in your word choice. Liker you said 'When Myra got home,

she noticed that everyone seemed sad.' Since her brother is missing, I

would choose a different word, like forlorn.

Also, you really can't lift some one out of the air and put them on the

ground, I would have said something like: 'his descent slowed.'

And I don't think that someone's brother would think she was a monster

for being an airbender. Maybe if they found out she was a firebender...

Finally, as for the plot, I don't think you should have her fall in

love with Sokka. Falling in love with a cannon is a sign of Marysueness

"Next is a review from Unknown."

"Who's that?"

"Nobody knows, what'd you think?"

"Well, I mean, is it a review from someone we don't know, or someone named Unknown?"

"Unknown is their penname. I doubt that their real name is Unknown, but its always possible…"

Zuko blinked. "Who are these random people who keep popping up and saying things?" he asked in an OOC high-pitched voice.

"I have no idea," replied on of the random people.

To avoid any more talk with random people, Momo read the review by Unknown, and all the random people disappeared. Again.

This is really confusing. Myra's special but she's not? And why the

heck can she suddenly airbend if it's been established that she's not a

bender? Myra's becoming more of a Mary Sue. I think you should toss this

in the trash bin.

"Anyone know where they were going with Myra being special but not?" asked Katara.

"And the nottabenderisabender?" added Sokka.

"I do," Appa said, gathering the information from a plot hole. "They were trying to make her less perfect by having her under-confident and think she wasn't special. Not being a bender was because she was insisting that she wasn't, but had just discovered her bending. Which was air."

"O-okay… phoney attempt at subtlety didn't work," Zuko commented.

"Is that a flame?" Toph asked, waving her magic wand warningly.

"No!" Zuko exclaimed hurridly.

"Let's hear from another reviewer," Aang suggested trying to stop a conflict (and avoid being hugged by Zuko)

"How about The Dono Trio?" read Momo.

Everyone agreed, so Momo began reading the review. "Here's an excerpt from the review."

"cat-like pupils? What is she, half cat?' And they would also like to add that Myra can't be an Airbender or have blonde hair. And that the writer is a 'fanpoodle'."

"Fanpoodle?"

"Basically what she is."

"Oh."

"And now here's one from lenlen46," Momo told them.

Okay your story got a LITTLE better, but you really shouldn't have her

be an airbender.And try to use a thesuarus(sp?) for dull words to make

the story more exciting. I liked how her brother got lost and that

conflict but she should've saved him by earthbending. BYE!!

"The unanimous vote seems to be for Myra not being an airbender," commented Iroh.

"That much is obvious," Toph retorted. "So what do we _do_ about it?"

"Well, since awesomestbenderever isn't an evil Sue, we can't bring her into this universe and get rid of her the way we did before. No, this time, we have to bring her to her senses like normal reviewers," SueBasher proclaimed dramatically.

"What, exactly, does that mean?" Sokka asked after a long pause.

"It means we review," Katara said.

And so they sat down and got to work.

A while later…

"Alright," Aang said. "We've finished."

"Obviously."

"Go away, random person!" Zuko exclaimed. Everyone shifted nervously. The random people made them uneasy.

"Anyway…" Sokka continued. "Err…" He realized that he had changed the subject, but had no idea what to talk about. He wasn't so good at changing the subject.

"Let's… Umm…" suggested Katara.

"Re-read the review!" Iroh offered helpfully.

With much gratitude at the changing of the subject, they did so.

**Review Story: **Bending Nations- Chapter: 2

Signed: The Order of the Reviewers

Review:

I hope after reading this review and many others submitted by kind fanfiction users, you will realize what you have to do to make Myra a non-Sue. Your grammar and spelling are excellent, and your writing style could be very good. Your story could be great, if you would change a few things.

Many more experienced writers have pointed out obvious flaws in your story. The facts, for example, simply don't match up. Here are some helpful hints on this writing fanfiction.

Keep everyone in character- If you don't know if people are acting strange, ask a fellow fan or re-watch an episode or two. It's likely that you'll have a moment or two of OOC, but generally it can be avoided.

Adhere to established facts- If we're in ancient Asia, don't make someone a natural blonde. They give you a lot of hints on any given show on how to make your fanfic more acceptable and realistic. Follow them. Don't try and change what the writers have already said.

Listen to reviewers- There are some reviewers who just flame, and don't tell you what to do to make your story better. Never listen to those. They are pointless and utterly ignorant. Often, they haven't even read your story. But if they offer details about what you have written, or suggest changes, they aren't flamers. Listen to them. A concritter is a valuable commodity to improve your abilities. Don't take them for granted. This is one of the easiest fanfiction mistakes to make. Avoid it at all cost.

Be consistent and clear- If your reviewers don't understand what you're saying, chances are, you aren't making sense. You can normally changed it to something much more clear when you get a fresh look at it. If what you were saying has no way to become understandable to someone who didn't write it, then you probably should write something that makes more sense. Don't change what you've already said, or nobody will ever be able to understand you.

You might become a very good writer one day, but this story needs changing. Please accept constructive criticism to better your story. Good luck

-The Order of the Reviewers

The Reviewers smiled and clicked 'send'.

* * *

Sorry, everyone, I've been busy, and I started a new story, so this one was a little behind. Anyway, I'm planning on making the next one the last chapter, but depending on how much I have to fit in there, I might not be able to. The next chapter will include the meaning behind the Sue, the Order, and possibly a guest star. 

I have a request for all members of the Order of the Reviewers. Please send me a _short_ comment on the Sue's story. Last time, the experts' comments were sometimes as short as one sentence. Try to cut it down, I know you have a lot to say, but chances are, someone else will say it. I have a lot of people to write in, and I don't have forever and all the space in the universe for long repetitiveness. PM your comments to me, and I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. Thanks!


	7. The Oath, The Sue, and The End

It was several hours after their review had been sent that they received a response.

"Guys, Myra's replying to our review!" exclaimed Aang. They gathered around the computer and the young Avatar read it aloud.

"What's _wrong_ with you?? Nobody else has reviewed this story except one perso, and they loved it! Nobodys given me any sort of criticism yet so I think _youre_ a flamer just like you were talking about you obviously haven't read the reviews like you said you had and why havent you given any examples of having read the story when you sai people sould to not be flamers and what kind of name is _Order of Reviewers_ I know youre reviewing but youre not reviewing very nicely it should be the Order of the Flamers because youre just flaming not telling me anything except that I should listen to reviewers who dont exist You suck I dont have to listen to you so just go crawl into a hole and die you stupid hippo crites."

Everyone stared at Aang. Then they stared at the screen. Then back at Aang. Then at the screen. He had read it exactly correctly.

"Well... That didn't go over well," Sokka commented.

"I don't want to crawl into a hole and die," whimpered Zuko in the most OOC manner yet.

"What did she mean, there hadn't been any other reviews?" asked Katara, wrinkling her brow in confusion. "We got them from everyone else in the Order, and Suebasher sent them, didn't you? Suebasher?"

There was no reply. Their Sue bashing friend was gone.

"What could have happened to her?" panicked Appa. "Where could she have gone?"

"Could the Sues have taken her?" Toph mused. Everyone stared at her. "Like she said they did in the beginning," the Earthbender replied defensively. "She sent a note that the Sues had defeated her..."

"But then popped up saying she was being dramatic," Aang reminded his friend.

"If she said she was defeated but wasn't, that isn't over-dramatizing, that's outright lying," Iroh pointed out.

Momo suddenly jumped down onto the computer and brought up the transcript that was being written of their adventures. He scrolled to the top.

"Look at this," exclaimed the lemur. He began reading aloud a part of the story from before."

"_They are," agreed SueBasher. "But there are people who fight them. You see them, all over the fanfiction site, writing anti-Sue stories, leaving reviews for Suethors, trying to steer them back to the right path. They are called The Order of the Reviewers._

"_Of course, that's a bit of a misnomer. Not all of them review, and not all reviewers are in the Order. Some are flamers, some only give good reviews, some are just ordinary people. Nobody could think of a better name for them."_

Momo re-read the important part there. "_Not all of them review, and not all reviewers are in the Order. Some are flamers... _Let me say that one more time. _Some are flamers..."_

"But that's not true!" exclaimed Aang.

"It's not?" asked Sokka sarcastically, looking at Zuko.

"He's a reformed flamer, he doesn't count," the Avatar retorted.

"Nice to know you care," snapped Zuko.

"The point is," Momo interrupted, "Why would Suebasher think that the Order was comprised partially of flamers? Flamer only succeed in getting rid of real writers and making the Sues stronger."

"Look at how much damage Zuko did just last time," agreed one of the random people. "I mean, if he hadn't flamed, then Myra wouldn't be a Sue."

Everyone stared at it. "What?"

"Oh, you know," replied the Random Person. "Zuko flamed beutyinthemoonlite whatever-her-name-was, she got taken over by Suebasher, decided to work on being a Suethor while in hiding, got a new account and corrupted awesomestbenderever whatever-_her_-name-was, got Suebasher out of the way, pretended to be Suebasher in order to redirect reviews... You guys really don't know this?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Wow," replied the Person. "This might be taking the plot holes a little _too_ far. Oh, well."

And with that, the Person stole Toph's Banishing Wand and Banished itself. And that was the end of the Person.

In this story, anyway.

"What do we do?" wailed Toph.

"First of all," Appa suggested, "We stop you from being so OOC."

"Maybe it only affects idiots," teased Zuko.

Toph Earthbended him into a tree.

"Temperamental ones, too," replied the Firebender sagely.

"Toph makes a very good point," Katara pointed out. "What _are_ we going to do?"

"First of all," Aang said. "We have to get rid of... You know what? Let's just call them by their Sue's names. We have to get rid of Belle, the last Sue, in order to reform Myra."

Everyone paused to glare at Zuko for inadvertently bringing Belle back. Then they returned to their normal discussion.

"How do we get rid of Belle?" asked Sokka worriedly.

"Can we call her again?" asked Iroh. "Like we did last time?"

"We don't know her new account name," Katara argued. "There's no way we could get a message to her."

"Wait..." began Zuko from up in the tree. "I thought she'd taken over Suebasher."

"She did, didn't she," mused Katara.

"So if we got a message to Suebasher, then Belle would intercept it?" asked Sokka.

"What should we say?" asked Toph, having missed their last adventure.

"Exactly what we said last time," Aang explained.

"Which was..."

Iroh moved over to the computer and opened up the transcript of their previous adventure, which he found through a plot hole.

"Hmm... where would it be... ah. It says we just reviewed."

"And she came?" asked Zuko.

"Looks like it."

They ignored the OOCness of this statement and went back to copying and pasting the reviews and sending them to Suebasher.

Several minutes later, the Sue appeared.

"OMG, u agin?" asked Belle.

"OMG, tats, like, totly wat i wuz gona sai!" exclaimed Zuko. They all stared at him in a slightly disturbed manner. Toph tapped him on the head with her wand. "Begone," she muttered. Zuko shook himself and returned to normal.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," Sokka told him.

"Wats ur problm?" said Belle. "U r so meen," she said.

"The Sue is taking over this fanfic," Iroh otld them.

Now, let me write that as a non-Suethor would

"Wats ur problm?" questioned Belle. "U r so meen.

"The Sue is taking over the fanfic," Iroh warned the others.

Thank you.

"And 'u r' so Sue," Katara replied, OOC as she could get.

"But im not!" exclaimed Belle. "i swer, i m no su."

"You are one of the rare Sues who are written only to take over the fandom," Aang informed her.

"bu i dont wana tak ovr the fandum," Belle wailed.

"Well, then, don't be a Sue," Sokka retorted.

"Howe?"

"First of all," Zuko muttered, "Learn to spell."

Iroh pulled a spellchecker out of a plot hole and handed it to the Sue. As soon as she touched it, she began speaking normally.

"Secondly," Katara suggested, "Actually look like someone from this world." She pulled a magic square of looking like someone from the Avatar world, and Belle changed into a brown-eyed, brown-haired, normal-looking person.

"Next," Toph put in, "_Act_ like a normal person." She touched her Banishing Wand to the Sue's forehead, and Belle started looking slightly sane, for once.

"And finally," Aang told her, "Don't make yourself better or more important than canon characters." A magic 'don't make yourself better or more important than canon characters' stick came out of a plot hole and wacked Belle. The numerous arrows and glowing things attracting attention to her disappeared.

"Wait," Sokka pointed out. "You forgot no falling in love with canons."

He tapped her with a 'no falling in love with canons' inanimate object, and Zuko stopped staring at her.

"And keeping facts straight," Iroh added.

He tapped her with an Avatar DVD, and she suddenly remembered everyone's names and histories, and stopped inventing them.

"That includes keeping characters in-character," Momo warned.

"Wow!" exclaimed Belle. "Being an OC is hard work!"

"Even harder when you're written by a Suethor," Appa pointed out.

"But all Original Characters really just want to be normal," Belle told them. "We don't _want_ to be written as Sues."

"Go tell that to your Suethor," Aang suggested. "Maybe she'll listen to you."

"I think I will," Belle smiled. She turned to leave, but then stopped.

"Umm... would someone please open a plot hole for me?" she asked. "I'd like to go home now."

"My pleasure, young one," Iroh told her. He opened a plot hole and Belle stepped through. "Good luck!"

And with that, the ex-Sue was gone.

"Well, there's _one_ Sue reformed," Katara sighed happily.

"I wonder what happened to Suebasher..." Toph mused.

Momo opened a plot hole and shook his head sadly. "She's gone," he said. "Still alive in her own world, but she won't be helping us at all any time soon."

Everyone stared at him.

"What now?" Zuko asked soberly.

"Now... we need more Reviewers to replace her," Aang said.

"Mind if I help?" Everyone started in surprise to see Toph offering her services. She smiled. "Hey, the Sues are getting on _my_ nerves, too."

"And me," Appa suggested. "I'd like to be in the Order."

"And probably many of those who reviewed," offered Sokka.

Katara smiled. "We won't be without help."

Oath of the Order of the Reviewers

_I hereby swear to reform all Sues,_

_banish all flamers, _

_and destroy all Suethors attempting to take over the fandom._

_I will avoid writing a Sue myself,_

_and listen to what my reviewers say._

_I will aid Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Momo, Appa and Iroh_

_in their attempts to protect their world from the Sues._

_I will keep canon sacred, and clearly label all AUs._

_This, I will do,_

_for the fandom, for the readers, and for the Avatarverse._

* * *

Yeah, okay, a little melodramatic. Couldn't help it. Anyway, sorry I didn't get this up for a long time, I meant to, but I had writer's block. Sorry. I plan to do one more in this sequence one day about reforming Sues. But for now, I'll stick with _Because of this War_ and maybe the third _Sing Along_. Anyone excited for the finale coming out in about three days? I am. Okay, I'm rambling.

What I meant to say it, please review. Order members, uhmm.. not quite sure what you should do with the Oath. Just swear it mentally or whatever. And now you can put on your profile or reviews or whatever that you're in the Order. Horray for you. Yeah, well if anyone has any better ideas, please tell me so.

To everyone who reviewed the Sue's fic: As of 9:10 AM 11/29/06, I am no longer accepting reviews for the Suethor. If your review has gotten in before this time, it's in one of the previous chapters, probably the second for those who reviewed late. I also altered the formatting a bit so that the reviews are a bit more discernable from the actual chapter. Aren't you proud of me?


End file.
